


A Fiancée for Christmas

by wintersquay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Party, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, One Shot, Protective Kara Danvers, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersquay/pseuds/wintersquay
Summary: One-shot based on prompt: Character A’s ex will be at the Christmas Party A is attending. Character B poses as A’s fiance.Character A = LenaCharacter B = KaraLena is shocked when Jess informs her that her ex-fiancee who is now in a new relationship will be attending her annual L-Corp Christmas party.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 443





	A Fiancée for Christmas

"Thank's for the heads up, Jess." Her secretary nodded politely and left Lena's office, closing the large wooden doors behind her. Lena got up from her behind her desk began pacing back and forth on her dark, hardwood floor. Lena was running out of options and time. She had just been informed by her earth-shattering-news-delivering secretary, Jess, that her ex-fiancee and her ex-fiancee's new fiancee were going to be attending her Christmas party tomorrow. A solution to her problem suddenly popped into her head. She obviously needed to get a fiance of her own to attend the party with her. She would need someone good enough to make her ex jealous, and of course there was only one viable option. The CEO grabbed her cellphone from her desk and dialled Kara's phone number, tapping her foot nervously as the phone rang. "Kara?" She asked.

 _"Hey Lena. What's up."_ Her friend voice came from the other side of the call.

"I need a favour and it's big. Could you come to L-Corp?"

_"Of course. I'll be right there."_

Less than sixty seconds after their call ended, Kara Danvers in all her beauty landed on Lena's balcony, two cups of coffee in her hand. She walked through the tall glass doors, her brow furrowed in confusion and concern. "Hey Lena," Kara said as she pulled Lena into a tight, one armed hug.

"Hey Kara." Lena gestured towards the white sofa in her office. They walked in tandem towards it and sat down, Kara placing the coffee on the glass table in front of them.

"So, what's up?"

"I need you to be my fiancee!"

"Okay..." Kara trailed off.

"Well, not you, Kara. You, Supergirl."

"I'm inclined to say yes, but would you explain why?"

"Before I came to National City, I was engaged. Our relationship was good. We we're happy until I caught her cheating on me with my business partner. I left two days later without a word to her. Unfortunately for me, I forgot that years ago she invested in one of my first businesses, making her an investor of L-Corp. I didn't know that she was getting the annual invites to the L-Corp Christmas party. This year she accepted. Jess just told me that she would be attending the party tomorrow evening with her new fiancee as her plus one. A few months after I came to the city, she found me and tried to get me back. I stupidly lied and told her that I was in a new relationship. I couldn't bare to face her and let her think I was in another failed relationship when she found the 'one'." Lena said all in one breath. Kara took a sip of coffee before responding.

"Is that why you were so closed off when you first got here?" Lena nodded in reply. "I see." Kara said, getting to her feet. "Well, if we do this, we have to do it right. I'll be right back." 

Before Lena had time stop her, Kara had left the way she had entered, leaving Lena sat alone in anticipation.

Waiting for Kara to return, she drank the coffee Kara had brought her. Kara returned five minutes later. She was no longer wearing her work clothes; today's outfit had consisted of a baby pink shirt and black trousers. Instead, she was dressed as her alter ego. Supergirl, the blue and red supersuit clinging to her body. Kara landed inside Lena's office and placed a brown paper bag on the table.

"What's this?" Lena asked, gently poking the bag.

"Big Belly Burger. Two cheeseburgers, a medium fries and two large shakes. We're gonna be here for a while and I know you don't eat when you're at work."

"Wait." Lena stopped her friend. "Why are we going to be here for a while?"

"Because," Kara placed a single fry in her mouth. "Like I said before. If we're going to do this, we're going to do it properly. Tonight, we're going to learn everything we need to about one another and the history of our fake relationship. By the time we're done, we'd be able to convince Alex that we're engaged!"

Hours went by with the two women just talking and learning. 

"Alright." Kara said, the setting sun hitting her cheek. "Final quiz. Go!"

"What's my middle name?" Lena asked, finishing the last of Kara's melted banana milkshake.

Kara smiled smugly before answering. "That's easy. 'Kieran'. Give me a more difficult one next time! What my favourite food?"

"Pot-stickers, obviously. You want difficult, Kara Danvers? What year was I born in?"

"Crap!" Kara exclaimed as Lena suppressed a giggle. The look of sheer focus on Kara's face was priceless. "1992. Wait, no. 1993. 1993, final answer."

"Correct!" Lena smiled. Maybe their plan would work, after all. "Alright, enough about us. Questions about out 'relationship'."

"Alright," Kara said, "How did we first meet and bonus points if you can tell me when."

"You underestimate me, Kara." Lena said. "We met three years ago when you came into my office to question me about my assassination attempt. A week later you asked me to dinner and I said yes."

"Very good. Keeping close to the truth." Kara said.

Lena smiled. "Alright where did you take me on our first date?" For a reason unbeknown to Lena, her heart had began to beat faster. Kara noticed but decided to not mention it.

"I cooked for you. We had Italian on the roof of my building." Kara smirked, imagining the scenario she was describing. "When did I reveal my secret identity to you?"

"Ummm." Lena paused for a second thinking about when Kara had actually told her. She was devastated at first but of course she had forgiven Kara for lying to her for little over a year. After all, they were best friends. "I was poisoned. You had to fly me to the DEO as Kara and told me when I woke up."

Kara smiled softly at Lena. "Wait that one was the actual truth."

"Easier to remember." Lena shrugged. 

"True." Kara replied. "Only a few questions and we should be good to go.

"Alright." Lena said. "Here's a hard question for you. When was our first kiss?"

Kara gulped, images of her kissing her best friend flooding her head. She felt flustered. "Drive in movie theatre?" Kara said unsure.

"Works for me." Lena said.

"Do we have any pet names?" Kara asked.

"We use the mundane ones, babe, baby, honey. I like to call you darling. Oh, I know. I would never let her call me 'sweetie'. It felt weird coming from her but I like it when you say it." Lena avoided Kara's eyes.

"I'll be sure to remember that." Kara said. 

It was Lena's turn to ask and there was only one important question. "Who proposed?"

"I did." Kara replied matter-of-factly. "I came to your office one day after you should've finished work but you hadn't. I brought you takeout. We sat together on this couch and after we finished eating i pulled out my mother's ring and proposed to you." Kara reached into the now empty brown paper bag and pulled out a black ring box. True to her story, she got down on one knee and pulled out a beautiful sliver ring, the metal twisted into a faint S with ivy leaves around the body. "Will you fake marry me, Lena?" Kara asked, grinning. Real anxiety sat in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't a real proposal, so why was she so anxious?

"Of course," Lena said, returning the smile. Kara put the ring on Lena's finger. Lena lifted her hand to admire the ring. "It's beautiful. Is it really your mother's ring?"

"It's an exact replica. J'onn extracted the memory and had it made for my birthday."

"I'll take care of it." Lena said. She stood up, ready to escort her friend out. The two women hugged once again. It was comfortable and they just fit together. "See you tomorrow, Kara. I'll wear my blue dress so we're matching."

"Lovely." Kara said, teetering on the edge of the balcony, ready to fly off. Suddenly, a though fell into Kara's lap. "Why isn't Kara Danvers going to be at the party. I'm your best friend after all."

"Food poisoning?" Lena suggested.

"Smart." Kara replied. "Goodnight, Lena." 

Lena watched as Supergirl flew away into the dark night. Lena was nervous about the party the next day and as she prepared to go home, Lena knew she wouldn't sleep well that night.

\--

Lena's Christmas party started in an hour and she was sweating bullets. Overnight, Kara and Lena had informed all of their friends that they would be 'engaged' as to not confuse or alarm them at the party. Kara and Alex had arrived early, wanting to help set up. They lasted around 20 minutes before being called off onto some mission for the DEO. Kara had promised to be back for the party. Lena hoped so. The venue she had rented was beautiful. Her catering team filled the hall with the smells of yule tide. The decorators had draped the hall in red and green. From the main chandelier hung a singular bunch of mistletoe. Lena looked up and made a mental note to avoid it. Deciding the finishing touches to her party would be left in Jess' capable hands, Lena left to get ready for her party.

\--

Lena's party finished officially in an hour. Instead of hiding with Kelly whilst they waited for their dates, Lena had been greeting her guests. 30 minutes had gone by and Supergirl still hadn't arrived. True to her word, Lena wore a beautiful royal blue dress with a plunging V in the back. Her jewellery was simple, she had a silver necklace and of course her engagement ring. She had almost made her way around the entire room and sh was very rapidly approaching the spot her ex was stood in. Then she was in front of her. 

"Andrea. Hi!" Lena said, lightly hugging the woman in front of her. Her stomach churned. It was difficult for Lena to confront her past, yet there it was staring her in the face.

"Hi, Lena. This is my fiancee, Trevor."

A dark haired mad nodded towards Lena. He had his arm slung around Andrea's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you. Thank you for coming." Lena was fidgeting with the ring on her finger, accidentally drawing attention to it.

"You're engaged?" Andrea asked, shocked.

"Oh, yeah. I am." Lena smiled politely.

"Well, I'd love to meet this mystery stranger." Andrea said. "Are they here with you?"

As if she knew she was being spoken about, Supergirl flew through a hatch in the glass ceiling, purposefully left open by Lena since she knew Kara preferred to fly in than walk in. Kara landed near the grand piano in the corner of the hall, Lena herself only being a few feet away. Kara strode over to Lena, a grin plastered on her face. Supergirl reached Lena and snaked a hand around her waist, pecking her on the cheek. "Hi sweetie. Sorry I'm late. Hope I didn't miss too much."

"No, you're good, darling." Lena said.

"Sorry, do you mind if I steal my beautiful fiancee away?" Supergirl asked Andrea. It wasn't really a question.

"Oh, um. Sure. Nice to see you again, Lena." Andrea said, shaking the man's arm away from her.

Lena smiled politely and walked off with Kara. Lena looked over to the doorway and noticed Alex and a few other DEO agents enter.

"How was the mission?" Lena spoke quietly as she allowed Kara to lead her across the room.

"We got the bad guy but he sort of hit me in the ribs with a bat made of kryptonite."

"He what!" Lena asked. She stopped walking and turned to face Kara. She gently placed a hand on the woman's ribs. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine! Its just bruised." She said. "Besides, I promised you I'd come no matter what."

Lena could only smile. It seemed that was all she could do around Kara. "Are you gonna fly off on me?"

"Of course not. What kind of fiancee would i be! I asked my cousin to cover for me tonight."

"What did it cost you?"

"Babysitting." Kara said bluntly. She pulled Lena into a hug, careful to mind her fresh injury. "So that was your ex, huh?"

"Yep." Lena said, her heart hammering against Kara's chest. Or was it Kara's heart beating against her chest. She couldn't tell.

"She's staring at us." Kara said, still not letting go of Lena.

"I'm sure she is." Lena felt as if her and Kara were alone.

"You could do better than her. Just saying." Kara smirked into Lena's shoulder.

"I did, didn't I? You're my fake fiancee after all." She whispered.

Kara pulled away from Lena and walked backwards into the centre of the dance floor. It was empty. All of the guests were sat at their tables, talking merrily and swaying in their seats to the jolly music. Supergirl reached her hand out to Lena, waiting for her to go and take it. Noticing, the pianist changed the song she was playing so a slower one. Blushing, Lena walked over to Kara and took her hand. Kara pulled her faux fiancee close and put her free hand on her waist. Lena mirrored the action but placed her hand on Kara's shoulder. They began to sway side to side with the music, slowly turning. The room disappeared as they were lost in each other's eyes. They didn't notice the dance floor flooding with people all dancing around them. "Thank you for inviting me tonight." Kara whispered.

"Thank you for actually coming." Lena said. Then she realised something and looked up. Just as she thought. "Kara, look up."

The superhero tilted her chin up and looked at the chandelier above them. Then she noticed the green plant hanging over them. She looked back at Lena, her cheeks flushing red. "Oops." Kara said.

Kara and Lena were not the only ones to notice they were both under the mistletoe. Lena's guests had began to notice and look at the pair expectantly.

"I think people are noticing too." Lena said.

Kara took her eyes off of Lena for a moment and glanced around. "I think you're right."

"So..." Lena said. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, I'd hate to blow our cover." Kara said.

She leaned in to the woman she was dancing with. Their lips touched momentarily and time seemed to stop. It was soft and short but breathtaking. Their hands untangled and Kara's now free hand slid down the the small of Lena's back. Lena's hands were in Kara's hair. They felt as if they were floating. Then Kara pulled away and realised they were actually floating... around 6 feet off the ground in fact. Lena's eyes were still closed, so Kara gripped her partner even tighter.

"That was incredible," Lena said.

"Two questions." Kara said as they ascended further. "How are you with heights and can I take you on a real date now?"

"Heights?" Lena asked as she opened her eyes. It took her a moment to realise what Kara had meant. "Oh."

"I really like you, Lena Luthor." Kara said as they exited the room through the ceiling.

"I really like you too, Kara. Zor-El and Danvers both the same."

"So is that a yes then?" Kara asked as she scooped up Lena's legs, not holding her in a bridal style.

"Of course it's a yes!"

"We're never going to hear the end of this." Kara said. "Come tomorrow the press will be all over it."

"And will you be the one to break the story?" Lena asked, warmed by Kara's body.

"If that's alright with you." 

The two women smiled as they soared across the sky together.

"By the way," Kara said as they landed on Lena's apartment terrace. "I think we made your ex jealous."

\--

Back at the venue, Winn sneakily handed Alex a $20 bill.

"Told you they were in love!" Alex said as she accepted the bill.

"Shut up!" Winn said dejectedly.

"Alright people. Home time," Came Alex's voice, booming through the hall. She began to usher people out of the massive venue, a smile playing on her lips. She was incredibly happy that her oblivious sister had finally gotten the girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Christmas is a good few months away but I've been wanting to do a supercorp fake dating story for a while so when I came across the prompt it was a done deal. Anyways hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
